


Through a Glass Darkly

by oceanofdarkness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, RMC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanofdarkness/pseuds/oceanofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic is unpredictable in Storybrooke, as the Blue Fairy discovers much to the delight of a certain imp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through a Glass Darkly

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is the result of that bloody Sydney Glass/Blue Fairy prompt from the RMC. I know what it was supposed to be, but Rumple hijacked it. It wasn’t my fault, I swear!

Magic was unpredictable in Storybrooke. Not that there should have been any magic in Storybrooke at all, especially none that the Ruel Ghorm could command. She drew her magic from the fairy dust that powered her realm and was not equipped to draw on another source. She knew this. She should not have tried. She was just so very frustrated.

 

Long ago she had thought to rid the Enchanted Forest of the Dark One’s evil and it had resulted in the horrid curse that had torn their world apart. And now that the curse was broken, Rumplestiltskin had managed to harness the power of true love itself to bring magic into this land that was never meant to have it. If that perversion wasn’t bad enough, he also claimed to have found his own true love and was busily flaunting his newfound happiness. She well knew that the thought of the Dark One truly in love with anyone was laughable, but the pretty young thing at his side these days seemed to believe it was real enough. 

 

The Queen had taken to ground, and all of Storybrooke was anxiously waiting for her to strike from whatever shadows she had retreated to. The Blue Star assumed that the woman they had known for the past  28 years as Regina Mills would also be able to harness the magic that the imp had brought to their odd little village, and she was not anxious for the battle that must surely come.  She hoped that the blackened heart of the woman would repel the newly conjured magic of this land, the magic of true love that now rippled through the streets and forests here. She hoped that the source of the magic would hamper the Queen’s command of the dark arts she practiced. She knew very well that love could be twisted to hate. And if this was so, then could magic born of love not be turned to the dark arts? Did the Dark One himself not command the magic he had brought to this land? Still she hoped, but no one could be certain, not even for as much as the Dark One claimed to be.

 

Yes, the Dark One claimed much these days. And even though he was the author of the dark curse, the townsfolk - even the royals looked to him in their preparations to face the Evil Queen's wrath when she chose to make herself known. He once again found himself the most powerful force in their skewed little world. 

 

And what of the Blue Star? She was still a mere human woman in this cursed place. Without the fairy dust of her realm, she found herself  relegated to overseeing the ladies of the convent, incapable of reclaiming her former status. The Dark One had been delighted by this turn of events if his disturbing fit of giggles at her admission during that first war council was any indication. If she were honest, she’d have to admit that it was this in large part that had provoked her attempt at the foolishness that put her where she now found herself. 

 

She had no need of anything to channel the magic of her world except her wand, but she was familiar enough with spells and incantations. She shouldn’t have tried to return the jinn to his mirrored prison with that ridiculous spell. She knew it at the time, but it seemed such a simple task and she had been manipulating magic for so long. It had been agreed that Sydney Glass must not be allowed to join forces with the Queen, but even the Dark One would not abide allowing him to remain in Her Majesty’s asylum. It had been his suggestion to place the jinn back in his glass prison. The imp claimed that the jinn could be confined to just one mirror, his abilities to move from one to another at will curtailed. When the imp had offered to banish him to the mirror again she’d found herself claiming that the task was too simple to warrant bargaining with the Dark One. She could do it herself, she assured the council. The spell was not so difficult. Restricting his movements would complicate things a bit, but she still felt equal to the task. She was overconfident. 

 

Rumplestiltskin must have known he was goading her with his response. _“Best keep to what you know, Dearie. You’d do better trying to dust off that brittle little stick of yours. At least waving it about might produce a bit of a breeze.”_ She’d huffed and told him he underestimated her abilities, his only response a smug smile and a muttered warning that, _“Binding spells can be tricky, Dearie.”_ If she didn’t know any better, she’d think he set her up.

 

And here she was. She had managed to banish the jinn to the ornate full length mirror. She had managed to bind him to it, so he could travel through no others to rejoin his Queen. She had also managed to bind herself to him in the process. She stood with him, looking out at the council room through the damnable glass, and all she could bring herself to register was the sound of the imp’s delighted cackling.


End file.
